


Eternal

by ceruleanshark



Series: Dark Lords of Arda [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, they're so in love it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanshark/pseuds/ceruleanshark
Summary: Melkor has no brain to mouth filter.Sometimes, that's a good thing.





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly short and fluffy.

Melkor asks it almost accidentally.

 

They're curled up in Mairon's chambers, the rest of Aulë's apprentices sleeping in the rooms around them, blissfully unaware of Mairon's visitor. The drapes are flung aside, the room illuminated by light from the coil of stars trailing into the inky-purple sky. The covers are rumpled and the curtains surrounding Mairon's bed are pinned back to let the dim glow from the windows in.

 

 Mairon's head is tucked warm in the crook between Melkor's neck and shoulder and the Vala's fingers are in his hair. His other hand is low on his back, idly rubbing circles over the silk robe. Mairon is so warm and relaxed, legs entangled with Melkor's beneath the covers.

 

 “I cannot wait for you to finish your fortress.” Mairon whispers, breath hot on Melkor's collarbone. The Vala kisses the top of his head and brushes aside the loose crimson strands of hair that fall over the freckled face.

 

 “Once I do, we shall be together whenever you desire. You will rule by my side as my lieutenant, and all shall see how admirable you are.” Melkor kisses his forehead, making him smile and press his flushed face closer to Melkor's shoulder. 

 

 “It will be perfect.” Mairon returns the gesture, lips pressed gently to his neck. “I want to spend forever with you.”

 

 Melkor is smiling adoringly at the Maia when he asks. 

 

 "Would you wish to bind our fëar?” He whispers, the question that had weighed heavy on his mind for too long slipping out in a rush.

 

 Mairon tenses in his arms, and something ripples through the glowing expanse of his fëa. “Melkor…?” He is shocked, it's written into every line of his face.

 

 Melkor regrets asking; it was too soon. Though he desperately wants to merge his fëa with Mairon's in the marriage bond of the Ainur, he had asked far too soon, he should not have overstepped those carefully-laid boundaries--

 

 Then Mairon’s lips are on his and the world seems to fall away, leaving only the pair basking in their love, holding to each other. Melkor's heart pounds, he is so unsure of what Mairon wants, if he's about to lose the Maia he loves beyond all reason.

 

 Mairon breaks the kiss, but his lips are so close to Melkor's that they brush together once more as he replies softly.

 

 “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life 


End file.
